Chapter 167
is the 167th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Gordon recognizes that Sally, Rades, and Valtos are the ones that attacked their base, which Charmy accuses them of destroying her garden. Asta asks what they want, but Rades tells them to shut up since they are making him angry. Rades tells them that the one he wants to kill right now is Patri, because of how Patri sacrificed him after using him. Rades also says that Patri should be at the capital by now, and that they can arrive at the capital in an instance by using Valtos's magic. Rades continues by saying that with Sally's magic artifact, they can even bring the Black Bulls base. Rades finally says that its a good deal since their goals are the same. Luck comments about how he can sense that the rest of the elves are heading to the capital. As Rades says that they should team up, Asta says the Rades is annoying and lariats him, much to Rades shock. Asta tells Rades that their goals are different since the Black Bulls want to protect the citizens. As Rades asks what the heck Asta is doing. Asta then grapples Rades and comments about how Rades attack innocent citizens that last time he was at the capital. Asta also says that they are going to atone for their past deeds, by save the kingdom first. Rades asks if Asta is joking and what he is talking about, which Asta responds by putting Rades in an armlock and says that he is not joke and that they would like to head to the capital right away. As Rades comments about how negotiations have broken down, Asta replies that he is not letting him go and for Rades to cooperate with them. Asta then says that they don't need Rades since they are just heading to the capital, and that he will talk with just Sally and Valtos. Valtos says that he will cooperate with them since he wants to find out the truth from Patri. Valtos also says that if everything was a lie, then he will atone for all of the sins that he had committed. Rades is angered by Valtos's response and then asks Sally if she wants revenge. Sally says that she was only with Patri because he let her experiment all she wanted, and that she is just happy to be alive to research again. Sally also says that after being revived, she had realized all kinda thing and all kinds of breakthroughs. Rades replies that he is the reason that she is alive, which Sally thanks him. Asta realizes something and tells Sally that if she helps them, then she can analyze his body but nothing painful. Asta also tells Sally that if she doesn't cause trouble for others and if her research winds up helping others, then they will all gladly help her. Sally responds that she doesn't understand, but if she can do more research then she will help out. Rades gets anger and says that he was the one that brought her back to life. Charmy tells Valtos to eat up while handing him food, if he has repented. As Valtos eats, he notices that his mana is being recovered, which Sally comments about how that is amazing. Sally asks if she can have some too, which Charmy gives her some while commenting about how they can't go on an empty stomach. Asta asks Rades if he wants to save the kingdom too, while Charmy tells him to eat up. Rades gives in and says that he will join them, but he will just what he wants to do. Asta tells Rades that he will be joining them to save the kingdom with them. At the capital, all of the building beside the palace are in ruins. A citizen says that its all over and that kingdom will crumble. As the Black Bulls base suddenly appears, the citizens are shocked by this, while Asta says that they have arrived at the capital. Magic and Spells used References Navigation